


human

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i just like the idea of them talking in bed and be vulnerable, i miss them, not too too deep this time though, pillowtalk, why am i obsessed with this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: A human through the eyes of a merman.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	human

“Do you want all lights off?”

“Yes, please.”

Trey stretched his hand over to the nightstand and turned the table lamp switch, leaving slivers of faint white through his partly folded curtains being the only light. He inched closer to his boyfriend, curled up with the blanket to his chest, and gave him a kiss on the head. He figured Jade likes the blanket not because he was cold. The freezing winter is a joke to him. Jade simply likes drowning himself in anything that's his. “Good night.”

He wasn't expecting a reply. Instead of one, Jade was reaching for his hand beneath the covers and he couldn't help linking their fingers to interlace. He closed his eyes to get some sleep, for real this time.

“Trey-san.”

His eyes snapped open again. Sparing a little more time couldn't hurt anyone, he thinks. “Get some rest, Jade.”

“I've always wanted to bring this up, but I can't find the words to tell you.”

He got him. He is intrigued. “Speak your mind, it's alright.”

There was a minute pause before Jade speaks again. “You're... Very human.”

Laughing might not be the best response, and Jade might also have held back from telling him from fear of getting laughed at. But Jade is always worth a bit of ridicule, from the troubles he brought him. “You're dating me with the expectations of finding out I'm secretly one of the elves?”

Jade wasn't laughing back, though he was obviously smiling. He understood it was absurd at best for a human to hear.

“No, just.. Very human-like. Everything about you.”

“Do tell.”

Trey heard shifting of the covers, and his boyfriend nestling close, half of his face buried with the blanket, because he sounds muffled.

“The way you speak.. The way you laugh. Everything that goes with it.”

It still didn't make enough sense, but Jade hasn't exactly stopped.

“The crinkle of your eyes when you smile.. And your hand that's too warm for good, then...”

“I'm sorry, Jade. If this is another of your attempts to flatter me, I can already see you failing.”

“Your face can't lie a lot.”

And here he thought eels are supposed to have bad eyesight. He only felt slightly warm on the cheeks; perhaps Jade picked up more subtle signs that are his helpless physical cues. Jade was right, after all. He could never hide embarrassment well.

“I don't know if the meaning will ever get through, since you'll never be in my shoes. I've reside under the sea all my life. From the humans I've seen, I can only say that to you.”

“Why, though?”

The next words leaving Jade's lips would be a sentence he never forgets.

“Some humans are too good, too good for this world. Some are too evil, bitter and full of spite. You're neither. You have both.. Just the right amount.”

Trey left the silence to take over, feeling astonished, for some reason. He knows Jade is fond of surprises, and certainly never less eager to give one.

“Never have I dreamed of hearing that from a merman.”

He caught a rustle in the duvet. Jade was expectantly looking at him.

“And that merman is my boyfriend.”

Seemingly satisfied, Jade pulled the covers back to his face, the blue of his hair subtly visible in the lack of light, all hints of mischief disappearing with it. “Good night, Trey-san.”

Rewarding his head one last peck, Trey muttered into the kiss.

“Good night, Jade.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been missing forever and i was too nervous to update any of my stuff when i return, so let's start with this.... can we call it a warm up??? i call it a warm up.
> 
> i hope everyone is huddled and cozy during this dry ass month! i miss twst contents already. with pomefiore chapter coming up late december let's assume the twst universe doesn't have christmas... that would make a lot of sense in my opinion. i'm just not very happy the game was basically silent through all that, but i still love this game regardless. i've grown too attached to it;;
> 
> complaints aside, i purchased the anthology comic and boy OH boy we're flourishing in florid and treyjade content, and VERY fluffy heartslabyul i'm quite happy about!!!! i'm thirivinggg (amidst being upset with the game yadda yadda)!!!! enough of my rambles that'll probably get longer than the drabble, have a good december! <3


End file.
